


hell lag and sudden heat

by hushsee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Don’t copy to another site, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Nesting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Twincest, nero is a good boy, there is some angst but, there's some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: Vergil might have been a bit too insensitive. Dante might have gotten a bit angry at Vergil. And Vergil might have had a sudden heat right after Dante stormed out of the room.Either way, it was all on Vergil and his hell lag.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *plans out something*  
> Me: *starts writing*  
> the characters in my head: *What if I don't follow your plan?*  
> my brain: wat  
> my hands: sure
> 
> anyways enjoy hopefully. unbetaed as always, but now I feel like I should find a beta........

_It hurts. It hurts so much.  
He couldn’t move. Everything is in complete darkness. Everything hurts everything hurts so much. He wants to scream, but he can’t he can’t. It burns._

_All he could do was sob._

_It hurts everything hurts so much. Please someone… someone… he repeated over and over until he was able to let out a scream through his burning pain._

_Then, there was another scream, but it wasn’t his. Or at least, he thought he wasn’t his. He wasn’t too sure. Everything just hurts so much. He just wants it all to stop. A hand slid under his chin and almost gentle, but still brutally pushing it up._

_“Who would have thought that one of the Sparda twins was an omega demon? An omega demon who managed to trick people to think he’s an alpha demon just like his father and brother. Now that’s interesting. Sparda really trained you well, huh?”_

_Another scream._

Vergil opened his eyes, rearranging them to clear focus to where he was right now. He could hear Dante breathing softly next to him, still deep in sleep it seemed.

“Right. We came back to the human world.” he mumbled to himself. 

They finally returned to the human world a few days ago and have been in this bed for all those few days due to a certain hell lag and of course it is worse for Vergil since he had been in hell for much longer than Dante. 

If anything, Dante should be fine by now, but yet his ever so frustrating little brother wouldn’t leave his side, making the stupidest excuse like how he could hurt himself if Dante wasn’t there. Pure foolishness, he was just sleeping, trying to adjust to the air of the human world again. How could he hurt himself? His little brother could be so damn stupid sometimes that people tend to forget how extremely bright Dante truly was. It is quite frustrating. 

This man wasn’t even awake and Vergil was already annoyed to the bones. Only Dante only Dante could do something like this. 

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, flipping it up to his usual style only for pieces of hair to fall back down. He sighed and left it be. 

It felt like if he didn’t have a good night sleep at all, but then again it could also be due to the hell lag, but still part of him felt… 

He moved his hand unconsciously to his stomach and frowned.

“I feel like I had a really unpleasant dream. Yet, why can’t I remember it. This is quite frustrating in a way…”

Vergil twitched with he felt arms wrapped around his upper hip. 

“Good morning, Vergil. I’m hungryyy, get me pizza.”

Vergil glanced down at his brother before looking at the phone next to the lamp

“What am I, your maid? You have a phone right on your side. Call for pizza yourself.”

“You would look good in a maid outfit… maybe we can do that next time. Maybe have you call me Master as I fuck you so good that you-OW.”

A single summon sword pierced into Dante’s back. Dante glanced at it before it disappeared and letting out a laugh.

“I’m guessing you are feeling better?”

“Hmph, slightly. Now get off me. Don’t you have some pizza to order?” 

“You can get me off yourself, you know.”

Dante smirked when Vergil didn’t move and just nuzzled against him.

“You being honest outside of sex is quite the turn on, you know.”

“I should have eaten you in mother’s womb.” 

“Then, wouldn’t that mean I would be inside of you forever?”

Vergil couldn’t say anything back. 

Dante reached out and grabbed Vergil’s hand and pressed his lips against his fingertips. He peeked up at Vergil. 

“I wouldn’t mind as long as you are always with me. I need you with me.”

Vergil stared at him before reaching with his free hand to flick Dante’s forehead which made the other yell out a “hey”.

“You shouldn’t joke like that. Even if it’s you, foolish Dante.”

Dante is fine without him. What is his foolish brother saying? Vergil died before, he had died many times and Dante have been fine. Vergil didn’t have to be by his side.

Foolish Dante. 

Vergil jolted and yanked his hand back when Dante suddenly bit down hard on his fingers. So hard, he could smell the metallic smell of blood. Vergil studied his bitten fingers which were already starting to heal. He quickly turned to snap at Dante who unwrapped himself and got up from the bed, but was stopped by Dante’s words. It was quiet, yet it turned the warm atmosphere in the room to a cold one. 

“You are the foolish one, Vergil.”

With that said and without a glance back, he walked away and Vergil couldn’t respond until it was too late and Dante already shut the door behind him. 

Did he say something wrong? He must have. He always did tend to say the wrong things, but what exactly did he say to make Dante mad? He didn’t understand, but he had to find out somehow. 

Vergil tried to get out of the bed, but then he crashed onto the floor instead. He felt the world spinning around him and his body felt hot. It hurts. He felt like he was going to burn.

_This… isn’t hell lag … this is …_

Vergil bit down a hiss and pressed the side of his face against the cold floor, feeling something on his back until he felt his tail wrapped around his leg, twitching. 

Him sleeping off from his hell lag must have put it on hold until he was all better and because he had been sleeping. He didn’t take his suppressants.

“God… dammit…” he hissed out between pants.

He was in heat and not only that it had been a while since he was in full on heat. 

It was quite curious how it came right after Dante left the room. His heat really always came at the worst time. Dante doesn't know. He has no idea that his brother, his twin brother for that, was an omega demon and due to his pride, Vergil refused to let anyone especially Dante know. The only people that knew were his parents and … a few other people, well demons too, under that person's ruling He weakly put a protection around the room, so the smell of his heat wouldn’t get out of the room.

Vergil let out a bitter laugh. What a horrible morning. First, he made his twin brother angry which he didn’t think was possible and right after he fell into heat. 

He wrapped a hand around his hardened cock, the other behind him, pressing his fingers into his hole. He shuddered at how sensitive it was already, how it was already wet. He just have to quickly deal with this, ease himself and lessen his heat as much as he could, so he could have enough strength to move to get the collar.

He hates wearing the suppressant collar, but he had no choice, but to- he just want someone to breed him. No not just anyone, he wanted Dante to breed him, to fill him up so much with his semen… to impregnate him... to mark him and to make him his mate for life-

Vergil shook his head and mumbled no over and over as he fingered himself and stroked his clothed cock at the same time, rubbing his face against the floor. The coldness from it kept him from completely falling into his heat. 

His fingers are not long enough. He stared at his tail. His tail… his tail is long enough to reach that place. He removed his fingers and wrapped it gently around his twitching tail which immediately uncoiled itself around his leg. Vergil moved it so the tip was pressed against his asshole. His tail seemed to know exactly what to do and thrust into his wet hole, wiggling and twitching inside of him as it moved in deeper. Vergil unconsciously arched his back, moving his hips and his hand stroking his dick to follow the movement of his own tail inside of him.

 _Almost there._ He needed something to stiffen his scream. He was quite certain that the walls of this room or of this building in general were quite thin and people would definitely hear him if he-

His tail rubbed against his prostate and Vergil was able to quiet slightly his scream by biting down on his lower lip so hard he broke skin. He could feel the blood between his teeth, against his tongue and dripping from his lips onto the floor. 

He could feel the wetness of his come against his fingers. His cock only softened a little before getting hard again as his tail continued to abuse his prostate. He hissed and moaned, rubbing his whole body onto the floor. 

He was going to faint from blood loss if he didn’t find something to press his face against. He could already feel his lips turning numb. He weakly scanned around the room and just to his luck; there was a shirt within arm length. 

Dante’s. 

And Vergil had never felt so glad that his twin brother was a total sloth. He reached out for the shirt, hissing and moaning from the continuous hit on his prostate. When his fingers reached just enough, he yanked at it and pulled it towards him and immediately pressing his face against it. His abused lower lip saved because of Dante’s shirt. 

But truly his heat was making him make the most ridiculous choices like grabbing Dante’s shirt. His twin brother’s shirt …. _His alpha demon twin brother’s_ shirt, but he didn’t think of anything at the time. He just wanted to cool down his heat, to shut up his little demon in him that kept screaming about wanting to be bred. How it… how he wants to be filled. His tail was thick and big enough, but it was not enough.

Vergil’s tail moved even faster at the faint scent of his brother’s so close to him. They just got back a few days ago, so the whole room had to get used to them being in it again. It made sense why Vergil didn’t react as much before as he is now with the raw scent of Dante. 

He pressed his face into the shirt and shuddered as he came again. How many times had he come? Whenever he was in heat, time seemed to pass by faster even if it felt slower to him. He let out a quiet moan into the shirt.

He wanted Dante to be here with him, but his pride hoped Dante stayed angry at him until he was over his heat which could take as short as two days to a whole month. He could end it though faster if he had an alpha fucking him. 

When was the last time he had an unexpected heat like this? Ah, right it was a long time ago… he tried not to remember that time, so he stopped trying to think of that time.

“Dante…” he breathed out in between breaths. And it was as if he was heard when right after there was a knock on the door.

“Um… I left something in there… Can I come in? Why do you have a barrier up?”

Dante.

Vergil’s whole body froze and his mind rushed through many options of what to say, but the first thing that came out was:

“Go the fuck away, Dante.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. Added more tags.
> 
> Enjoy the end of this pwp with feels
> 
> Edit: made some little edits. Changed the beginning part.
> 
> Unbetaed as always still, but well...so... um I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested please dm me on discord or twitter ...

Dante really learned to be patient when it came to Verge. 

“Can you please stop walking back and forth as I am trying to do your taxes? How can you not know how to do your taxes?”

“I fight demons, kiddo. I don’t think I have to do taxes for that,” Dante shot back as he continued to walk back and forth and in circles around Nero. Nero groaned as he put down the papers in his hands.

“Why don’t you just back up there?”

“No way, I might actually fuck him to death. No matter how stubborn and annoying he is, I do love him.” That was the other reason why he was here instead of up there with his beloved, annoying big brother. 

“First of all, gross. I am his son, you know. I don't want to hear how much you-"

"Hehe, are you jealous, Nero~?"

Nero shot him a glare. " _Am not._ Fuck you, Dante. And no, you better not say anything to that. _I'm not fucking you as you fuck my dad._ Fuck, why am I so used to this?! Anyways, secondly"- Nero shot Dante another glare, daring him to interrupt again. Dante grinned and replied back with a "fine fine, no more interruptions" look- "do you really think your brother is just going to waltz down here? I thought you knew him better than that.”

Dante stopped walking around and flopped himself on the couch. “Ugh, I know that, but it’s frustrating. He is so frustrating. I mean it’s hot, but…”

He covered his face and sighed. “It would be nice if he knows how much I need him, how much I love him. That idiot. ”

“Man, you really only talk a lot when it comes to Vergil, huh?” Nero said, not expecting an answer. He leaned back in his chair. 

“I mean your brother has gone through a lot right? Isn’t that why we are giving him another chance? Well, I’m giving him a chance, you always give him chances. It’s going pretty well so far. Now, we go like buy food together. It’s still awkward, but you know.”

Dante was quiet, so Nero continued.

“Either way, I don’t think your brother is going to come down anytime soon. Besides, it is almost dinner time. You have to go get him anyways.”

Dante looked over at him. Nero just smiled at him and continued to do so until the other groaned and got up.

“Kyrie really trained you well, huh?”

Nero reddened before letting out a huff before looking back at the papers in front of him. 

_How cute_ , Dante thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs. He stopped when he got in front of the door to their bedroom and frowned.

A barrier? Why did Vergil put up a barrier for? 

He tested the knob. It seemed like Vergil didn’t lock the door and Dante could easily let himself in to see what the fuck was going. He thought for a bit before letting out a sigh.

He couldn’t do that. They were in an argument. His anger fainted as soon as he walked downstairs, but still they were kind of in one even if he had to admit it was a little one sided on his part. He couldn't just pop in there and act like he just went out just because.

He decided to knock. He didn’t get an answer, but he expected that. He made something up on the spot to give a reason to why he was standing there. 

“Um… I left something in there… Can I come in? Why do you have a barrier up?”

“Go the fuck away, Dante.”

What the hell? Why was Vergil angry? He should be the one still angry!

Dante took a deep breath. _Calm yourself, Dante._

“No can do, brother. I’m coming in.”

“Wait!” 

Dante’s hand froze on the knob at the sound of Vergil’s voice. He never heard his brother sound like this before. He never heard this voice before. He stopped to listen.

“Please don’t come in, Dante…”

His voice broke off a bit, a bit muffled and hoarse. It sent shivers through Dante’s body and down to his crotch. 

Vergil begging somehow made him horny. Vergil begging always made him horny, that wasn't different, but somehow this begging was different from usual.

“Dante, please, don’t come in…”

Or maybe it was because Vergil rarely begged outside of sex. It was odd. Something was going on in there.

“Sorry, Verge. I’m coming in.”

“Dante-”

Dante opened the door and a sweet smell rushed at him, almost knocking him out as he moved back slightly, closing the door behind him.

He took a deep breath and took in the sight before him. Vergil on the floor, clutching up on his shirt that he tossed on the floor the night before and his tail. Vergil’s tail was out, moving in and out of his brother as if it had a mind of its own. Vergil glared up at him with glossed eyes.

“Why don’t you ever listen...you foolish brother?” He said before shuddering and pressing his face against Dante’s shirt again. 

Dante just watched him, not knowing how to react. The sweet smell and his brother fucking himself on the floor. He took a step closer to his brother and put a hand under the other’s chin and jerked his head up so he could look into those lust-filled eyes again.

“Vergil… you…” He was hard he was so hard. He wanted to push him over that instant and fuck him, to fill him up completely with his juice, but he couldn’t. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. He clenched his fists together.

“Why are you crying, Dante? You were the one that came in. It is your fault for not listening to me.”

Vergil tossed the shirt to the side and pushed him, climbing on top of him, straddling him. Dante could feel the friction of Vergil’s tail against his clothed hardened cock, moving in and out of his brother and that same brother trembling over him.

“Vergil…”

“Come, brother. Impregnate me.”

Dante wasn’t sure if it was really his brother speaking or was it just the heat. He felt Vergil licking his tears and his childhood flashed through his mind. He thought of all those times he couldn’t play with Vergil. He remembered how during those times, he would be standing outside of the room everyday, hoping that Vergil will come out soon. He remembered how sometimes Vergil didn't come out until like two weeks later.

So this was why. His brother this whole time was… an omega. His brother had been hiding it this whole time.

He reversed their position until he was in between Vergil’s spread legs. He stared down at the tail and gently stroked it, causing Vergil to tremble. He trailed his fingers over his tail before pressing his fingers one by one inside of Vergil alongside the tail. He was so tight yet so wet and loose, completely ready to fit something else in there. He moved his fingers and Vergil moaned, wrapping his legs tightly around Dante.

“Dante…” 

“Understood, this time I will listen to you, Verge.” He leaned over and kissed Vergil’s forehead. “I told your son that if I went up here again I might fuck you to death.”

He removed his fingers, causing Vergil to hiss. He pulled down his pants before spreading Vergil’s ass with his fingers again. He pressed the tip of his cock against the space alongside of the tail.

“It seems like I was right.” He hissed as he thrust inside of Vergil in one go, causing the other to scream, arching his back due to the impact. 

Dante had always wanted to try this to be honest, to fuck Vergil along with his tail. It had been one of Dante's many fantasies of things he wanted to do to Vergil. It felt better than it ever did in his imagination, but he didn’t want it like this. Dante gritted his teeth together as he thrust harder and faster. 

The heat, this smell, Vergil sobbing and screaming his name.

Dante wanted to breed Vergil. He wanted to fill Vergil up. Nero flashed through his mind as he moved in and out of Vergil.

He said Vergil was Nero’s father, but who was truly Nero’s father? Who held Vergil before and how was his brother held?

Those thoughts vanished when he felt Vergil's arms wrapped around him, his fingers clawing at Dante’s back. He pulled himself up and was basically sitting on top of Dante again. He pressed his lips against the side of his neck, and then he bit down. Hard. Dante winced and stopped moving a bit due to the sudden pain that went through his body before resuming himself. 

“Vergil, do you feel good?” he mumbled as he trailed his fingers over his brother’s tail to the base of it on Vergil’s spine, stroking the scales.

_Do you actually feel good right now, Vergil?_

Vergil didn’t say anything for a while before he raised his head to look at Dante. Dante’s blood dripped down his lips and he immediately flickered it away with his tongue. 

“I should be asking you… _ah_ … that, Dante,” he said. He cupped Dante’s face with both his hands. It seemed like Vergil wasn’t completely consumed by his heat or at least he tried not to be. They were both trying their best to keep control of the situation they were in right now even if that control can break any minute, any second. B

“Vergil…”

“God, why the hell are you crying again? It is not like you to think!” Vergil hissed out as he tried not to think about how good Dante was feeling inside of him alongside his tail. He never felt so good before in his heat. 

“Listen… Dante… I know almost exactly what you are thinking right now… we are twins after all still despite everything… _nhnghhh_ … I am just going to say it to clear up everything.”

He pressed his forehead against his brother. He could feel himself falling completely into his heat. He will just want Dante to breed him, but if he didn't clear some things. If he didn't soothe Dante's thoughts, it would be bad for both of them. He needed to make sure Dante didn't overthink. Even though, Dante didn't look like that type. He is that type and Vergil knew that best. 

Vergil dropped his hands from Dante’s face. 

“No matter who I am with, you are the only one I thought of. You are the only one, you got it, you foolish idiot. Why were you crying? You were the one that got into this mess when you opened the door. You are so-”

Vergil's eyes widened as he dropped his head onto Dante's chest. 

“I know that,” Dante hissed in between thrusts. “I just don’t like thinking someone else or just other people holding you.”

“You… are such a child-” 

Dante held on to Vergil’s tail and pulled on it, pulling it out of Vergil’s ass. Vergil bit hard down hard to stop the bloody scream that wanted to leave his body. Dante smiled through the pain and stroked Vergil’s tail and looked at the juice dripping from it as he moved deeper inside of his brother to fill up the empty gap that the tail left behind.

“That I am. You know I am worse at sharing things than you are especially things I treasure the most.”

“Foolishness, such _ahhhh_ , foolishness. _Dante_.” 

Dante kissed the top of Vergil’s head. “Let’s make Nero a lot of siblings, Vergil~”

Vergil didn’t say anything but his tail wrapped around Dante’s arm, rubbing against him. Dante could almost hear it purring.

“That’s gross, Verge.”

The tail unwrapped around Dante’s arm and lightly wrapped itself around his neck. Dante laughed.

“I’m kidding. I’m kidding.”

_“Dante.”_

“I’m here,” he said as he held onto Vergil before getting up, still inside of his brother. Vergil let out a hiss.

“My body is not as young as yours anymore, Verge. We are continuing it on the bed.” 

Vergil let out a “hmph”, but tightened his arms around Dante before he was put down onto the bed.

“Vergil,” Dante mumbled, pressing kisses against the other’s neck as he moved almost violently inside of him again. 

_“Dante.”_ Vergil’s voice was hoarse, but he continued calling his name along with _“more, do it more, Dante.”_ and his nails leaving fresh marks over marks that were already healing.

“Do you feel good, Vergil?” Dante asked again. He didn’t get an answer before. Vergil’s tail wrapped itself around Dante's hips to tell him his feelings, but he wanted to hear it from Vergil. He always liked hearing how good Vergil felt even if he had to force it out of his stubborn brother. He thrust deeply and slowly, causing his brother to tremble. He kicked at Dante’s back, urging him to move faster. 

Dante knew that Vergil knew that he was doing this on purpose. He also wanted to move faster. He wanted to hurry up and come inside of Vergil over and over again and to have Vergil beg for it over and over again. 

“I never knew sex could feel so good during a heat,” Vergil breathed out. He wasn’t expecting the softness of Vergil’s voice and he came hard inside because of it, hissing out Vergil's name.

After a few more rounds, Dante just held Vergil in his arms and stroked his brother's body, mostly his arms and legs, massaging them. His tail disappeared after the second round and Dante had to admit that he missed it a lot. It made Vergil even more sensitive, but oh well, it will come back probably one day again. Vergil let out quiet moans as he leaned his head back against Dante.

“How did you hide it so well?”

“Collar and suppressants,” Vergil mumbled. “I forgot to take them when I was in hell lag.”

Dante let out a quiet hum. “Who is Nero’s father, Verge?”

Vergil was quiet before he let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes. “I don’t remember. There were too many. One of them was his father, but I just thought the child died. I was surprised that he was alive.”

Dante didn’t say anything, but his hands stopped moving. Flashes of murderous things he wanted to do to those men went through his mind. When they ended, he went back to stroking Vergil’s body. Maybe Vergil knew what Dante was thinking, but he didn't say anything.

“Dante, you know I was never marked,” Vergil said. Dante looked down at Vergil who glanced up at him. 

Dante laughed. “Are you still in heat?”

“Well, technically yes.”

“Oh, right.”

“You want to, right? Foolish brother, you kept stopping yourself during the rounds. I saw how much you wanted to bite me even in the deepest haze of my heat.”

“Are you giving me giving me permission to mark you, Vergil?”

Vergil smiled. “That’s right. I am giving you permission to mark me. I am the one in control here still, Dante.”

“Of course you are.” Dante smiled as he moved his head and sank his teeth against the back of Vergil’s neck. He licked Vergil’s neck when he finished, feeling his brother shuddering in his arms.

“Now you really can’t get away from me, Vergil.”

“Dante, you’re hard again,” Vergil mumbled as he pressed back against Dante’s erection. The other hissed before smirking.

“What can I say? I am crazy for you, dear brother. I can't live without you.”

“Annoying. Lies," he said, but his tone showed otherwise. It was gentle and soft in a teasing way. He believed Dante now. It was the mark on his neck that really made him believe Dante's words. I had read that when you are marked, you could feel what the other was feeling. When Dante marked him, he felt the intense love his brother had for him. Even if it was only for a bit, it made him feel like he was going to faint from the showing of Dante's love. Truly the greatest evidence. He wasn't expecting Dante to feel that strongly and he kind of regretted what he told Dante before his sudden heat.

Vergil moved himself up so the tip of Dante’s cock was pressed against his entrance. Some of Dante’s come from the previous rounds oozed out and down Vergil’s legs. At least, he could make it up to Dante using his body. It was only because Vergil _had to admit_ (in his mind) that Dante wasn't lying about needing him. That was all. 

“I guess I can endure you a little more.”

“That’s my Vergil.” He moved his hands to Vergil’s hips and sank himself into the warmness of Vergil’s insides again. 

“I will just get you some water okay?” Dante said after a few more rounds as he put on some underwear.

Vergil didn’t say anything, just waved at him, so Dante took that as a yes as he went out and down the stairs. Nero wasn’t there anymore and instead a little note was on the table where the kid sat.

_Hey old man,  
It looks like you and my pops are cool again. The taxes are done, so I am sending them off for you. I will not be back, not in a mood to hear you fuck my dad. I will tell Kyrie you guys are busy and will come over for dinner next time. You guys will come for dinner next time. Don’t overwork my dad okay? Ok, bye_

_-Nero_

_Oh right, there are some food in the fridge._

Oh, so it was only barrier to keep out Vergil’s smell and wasn't soundproof. Dante smiled at the note. Then he went and grabbed two bottles of water for Vergil and him. He thought for a moment before grabbing some food that Nero put in their fridge, sandwiches, and made his way back upside.

“I’m back, Verge. Wow.”

He looked at the pile of clothes on the bed, covering Vergil. He couldn’t stop the warm feeling in his chest.

He heard of this before. Nesting, that was what it is called. Vergil was nesting in his clothes. 

Vergil looked up when he heard Dante. “Oh you are back-Hey!”

Dante jumped him and held him over the clothes. “Vergillll.”

“Dante, the water.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dante mumbled as he let go of him and handed over a water bottle. He watched as Vergil gulped down the whole bottle before tossing it at the trashcan in the room. He made it.

“It’s because of you,” Vergil mumbled and Dante wrapped his arms around him again.

“Vergilll,” he cooed out while Vergil complained. “Why the nest?”

Vergil was quiet. “I wanted to, why do you care?”

Dante didn’t say anything else, just rubbed against him. After a while, Dante thought of something.

“Hey Verge, if you get pregnant again, why don’t we named the child Danver?”

“Why?”

“A combination of our names. Dan from Dante and Ver from Vergil. It’s perfect.”

“It’s stupid, Dante,” Vergil mumbled. “Besides, we wouldn’t know unless it happens right? The name inspiration might be different when we see the newborn... or newborns.”

“Vergilll,” he said as he held onto Vergil more. 

“Enough, already. Let go. You brought up some food, right? I can smell them.”

“Yeah yeah,” Dante sat up and handed Vergil a sandwich. He watched as Vergil sat up and finished the sandwich in four bites.

“Man, you must have been really hungry.”

“I will stab you, Dante,” he replied, tiredly as he flopped back down on the bed. Dante smiled and went back to holding his brother. 

“Clingy.”

“I love you, Verge.”

Vergil didn’t say anything for a while. “I tolerate you, Dante.”

Dante let out a quick “heh”. Then, Vergil heard soft breathing and he let out a quiet sigh. He waited until he was sure that his brother was asleep. He moved closer to his brother. The nest and Dante actually being there relaxed Vergil in ways he never thought was possible. He reached out and pressed one of Dante’s hands against his cheek.

“I love you too.”

Those words were still embarrassing to say and after he just dropped Dante’s hand and closed his eyes. He didn’t know of the smile that curled up on the other’s face.

 _You really are the foolish one, Vergil_ , Dante thought to himself as he kissed the bare skin that peeked from the nest of clothes, quietly, quickly and light enough so that the other didn’t notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that my first dv fic, the two-shot is finally done. Yay yay. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Maybe.
> 
> I might write sequel ficlet to this two shots but who knows haha
> 
> Edit: most likely going to write ficlets for this two shot series
> 
> EDIT: I GOT MY FIRST FANART I'M SO HAPPY 💙[here](https://twitter.com/gluesalt/status/1166074409867567104?s=19) by glue, a super sweetheart, I love glue so much. Thank youuu~~

**Author's Note:**

> End of part one. Part 2 will come out as soon as possible. Will add more tags when part 2 is up. 
> 
> chat with me about dv, anything bottom vergil @hushsee or just anything really. 
> 
> also made a discord for other bottom vergil fckers out there: [here](https://discord.gg/RfDvmKf)  
> 


End file.
